


Vintage poster

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ed in Makeup, Ed is a Tease, Favor for Favor, Feelings, Flirting, Frenemies, Future Fic, High Heels, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No Smut, Photo Shoots, Seductive Nygma, Teasing, possessive oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Après avoir demandé une faveur au Pingouin, Edward Nygma se retrouve à devoir poser pour la nouvelle affiche promotionnelle de l'Iceberg Lounge





	Vintage poster

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est inspirée par [ce fanart](https://sleeping-potatoe.tumblr.com/post/170572225933/sleeping-potatoe-very-late-birthday-gift-for-my) et a été écrite pour l'artiste ;) j'espère que ça te plaira

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Edward – non, _le Riddler_ – n'était pas apparu sur les affiches de l'Iceberg Lounge. La dernière fois remontait à loin, car elle datait de l'époque où il était encore emprisonné dans un bloc de glace, exposé à la vue de tous au milieu du club – on ne lui avait donc pas demandé son avis.

Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu jurer que ça n'arriverait jamais, et pourtant il était là, assis dans les vestiaires, tandis qu'Oswald et un photographe attendait dans l'autre pièce qui servait de studio de prise de vue. Le décor avait été installé avant qu'il n'arrive, et s'il avait été quelque peu soulagé de l'absence de tout élément glaciaire – hormis le logo d'iceberg au néon violet dans le fond – il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué face au verre de martini géant trônant au milieu.

Le photographe lui avait expliqué quelle position il allait prendre, et Ed avait dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'attendait bien à quelque chose de ce type alors il ne pouvait pas prétendre être spécialement surpris. On lui avait ensuite indiqué le vestiaire en lui disant qu'une tenue l'attendait.

Ed n'avait pas prévu de se changer et l'avait vocalement fait savoir, mais le Pingouin n'avait écouté aucune de ses récriminations, préférant continuer à donner des précisions à propos du poster qu'il souhaitait obtenir, sans même lui accorder un regard. Ses sbires avaient conduits de force Nygma jusqu'aux vestiaires et ce dernier avait bien été contraint d'y entrer. Il avait ainsi pu se faire une idée de pour quel genre de poster il avait accepté de poser.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il avait été piégé.

C'était en quelque sorte sa faute : il avait demandé une faveur au Pingouin, sachant que celui-ci ne la lui refuserait pas. Oswald avait toujours été sentimental, et Ed savait qu'il accepterait sans sourciller de sortir une grosse somme d'argent de ses coffres pour aider un vieil ami – même si ce vieil ami était aussi parfois un ennemi, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Le problème avec les ''services'' du Pingouin, c'était qu'ils n'étaient jamais gratuits. Quand Oswald faisait une faveur à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un lui en devait une en retour.

Edward avait accepté de poser pour sa nouvelle affiche car c'était un maigre prix à payer, bien qu'il se douta que c'était un moyen pour le Pingouin de rappeler à tous que le Riddler avait été l'élément central de la décoration du Lounge à son ouverture. Sur le moment, il avait eu besoin des ressources du Pingouin pour monter un plan de grande envergure. Ça lui avait paru assez important pour sacrifier un peu de sa fierté – et quelque part, il aimait l'idée de voir son visage sur une affiche.

Une partie de lui était mécontente qu'encore une fois, son équilibre dépende du bon vouloir d'Oswald, qu'il ait besoin de lui pour mener à bien les plans qui lui tenaient le plus à coeur ; c'était la même partie de lui qui rageait en voyant l'accoutrement qu'on lui avait préparé, persuadée qu'Oswald essayait de l'humilier devant un maximum de gens.

L'autre part de lui, toute aussi importante, ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Parce que ce n'était pas seulement un jeu de pouvoir, et le Riddler était suffisamment malin pour voir les véritables motivations qui se cachaient derrière. Ce genre de tenue étaient certes de mauvais goût – il avait pourtant toujours pensé que la sophistication d'Oswald était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités – mais elle avait un objectif bien précis : celui de le rendre attirant. Personne ne viendrait au Lounge s'il paraissait simplement ridicule et toute cette campagne promotionnelle ne servirait à rien.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, et Ed pensait savoir de quel genre d'anguille il s'agissait.

S'il s'agissait d'un jeu, il allait gagner, car après tout, il était expert en ces choses-là.

 

Dans le studio surchauffé, Oswald et le photographe patientaient avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté depuis bientôt vingt minutes.

Oswald cachait mal son désappointement et sa nervosité : tout en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, il fixait la porte des vestiaires régulièrement, avant d'en détacher rapidement le regard de peur d'être surpris en train de la fixer. Il jetait alors un coup d'oeil à sa montre à gousset et levait les yeux en l'air en soupirant.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'Ed pouvait être en train de faire là-dedans. Le connaissant, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci ruminait une vengeance bien méritée pour le tour que le Pingouin venait de lui jouer.

Un sourire pincé lui étira les lèvres à cette pensée. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir le Riddler sortir en hurlant toutes sortes d'insanités et lui jeter la lingerie - qu'il avait commandé spécialement pour l'occasion - à la figure. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait.

Percevant l'exaspération croissante d'Oswald, l'un des gardes se tenant près de la porte toqua.

\- Tu te magnes ?

\- Une minute ! Comme si c'était facile à enfiler tiens !

En entendant cela, une vague de chaleur envahit le visage d'Oswald et il déglutit bruyamment. Il chercha à tâtons la bouteille d'eau posée au pied de son siège, sans quitter la porte des yeux de peur de manquer l'entrée d'Ed.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et la mâchoire d'Oswald tomba, alors qu'il se figeait complètement devant le spectacle d'Edward vêtu de la tenue qu'il avait lui-même sélectionné...avec quelques petits accessoires en plus.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir ajouté ma petite touche personnelle, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara le Riddler d'un ton goguenard en se plantant devant lui, une main sur la hanche.

Oswald l'admira avidement de bas en haut : il portait les escarpins à talon aiguille en satin vert qu'Oswald lui avait choisi – et qui était pile à la bonne taille -, ainsi que des bas noirs transparents qui mettaient habilement en relief ses jambes glabres interminables. Ses mains étaient également couvertes par de longs gants en nylon noir qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-biceps, lui donnant un air d'élégance, et il portait une culotte en dentelles mauve qui dissimulait juste assez de son entrejambe pour rester décent. Mais Ed avait gardé sa cravate violette, qui pendait, le nœud largement relâché sur son torse nu, son domino sur les yeux, et son chapeau, dont il inclina le bord avec un sourire ravageur en remarquant combien Oswald était subjugué par le déguisement.

Le Pingouin se redressa en crispant les coins de sa bouche. Au moins, il n'avait pas pris sa canne en forme de point d'interrogation.

Il détailla plus attentivement le visage d'Edward : à son grand étonnement, celui-ci portait du rouge à lèvres qui conférait à ses lèvres pulpeuses un éclat rubis des plus aguicheurs, du khôl qui soulignait agréablement son regard chocolaté, du mascara, et une touche de blush accentuant ses pommettes hautes.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?, susurra le Riddler en souriant, tel un chat ayant piégé un petit oiseau.

\- Disons...que ça valait le temps que tu as perdu à te préparer, répliqua Oswald d'une voix ferme en détournant le regard.

Ed fit la moue mais suivit le photographe quand celui-ci lui indiqua comment il devait se placer, dans le faux verre, afin d'être de profil devant l'appareil. Le fond du verre était rempli d'un liquide verdâtre et Oswald vit Ed grimacer avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement, trempant ainsi le seul vêtement qu'il portait sur lui. Le Pingouin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire.

Il regarda avec jalousie le photographe manipuler Ed pour lui donner la pose qu'il voulait, repositionner son bras, lui faire étendre davantage la jambe. Edward semblait savoir naturellement comment se comporter, balançant ses jambes en dehors du verre, tout en prenant une pose languide, la tête renversée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il y avait un érotisme fou dans l'image qu'il donnait et le Pingouin trouva soudain intolérable de placarder celle-ci sur tous les murs de la ville. Il fit signe au photographe d'approcher et chuchota quelques remarques à son oreille. L'employé hocha une fois la tête, et ordonna à Ed de se redresser, ensuite il réarrangea la cravate afin de cacher un de ses tétons et lui demanda de regarder l'objectif plutôt qu'Oswald. Ed n'obéit pas à cette dernière réclamation, se contentant de sourire comme s'il avait déjà gagné, comme s'il était celui qui avait décidé de faire cela.

C'était insupportable.

 

La prise de vue fut rapide. Ed avait toujours été doué pour capté l'attention quand il le voulait, il lui avait suffit qu'il découvre son propre charme. Pour cela, Oswald l'avait grandement aidé, d'abord en lui apprenant à s'habiller, puis à paraître sûr de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il l'aidait encore, inconsciemment, en le dévorant du regard. Edward se sentait encore plus désirable et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en jouer.

Il sut que cela marchait quand il vit le Pingouin se lever brutalement pour interrompre la séance et demander à ses hommes de sortir.

Ed leva un sourcil narquois en observant Oswald boitiller pour aller chercher le petit escabeau lui permettant ainsi de descendre de son perchoir.

Dépourvu de spectateurs, la confiance du Riddler s'effritait peu à peu. Il serra les cuisses, trop conscient que l'eau imbibant son sous-vêtement rendait son entrejambe d'autant plus apparent. Il chercha Oswald des yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais celui-ci l'ignora en lui présentant un peignoir.

Ed se mordilla la lèvre en l'acceptant et l'enfila pour nouer la ceinture à sa taille, dissimulant avec soulagement sa nudité.

C'était déjà fini. Il pouvait partir et mettre cela derrière lui – du moins, jusqu'à la publication des posters. Néanmoins, quelque chose le retenait encore : il cherchait la petite réflexion mesquine qui mettrait à jour les vraies intentions du Pingouin et le ferait mourir de honte.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient, hasarda-t-il en essayant d'être piquant.

Il se sentit rougir en se rendant compte que sa voix était trop douce pour ça. Son cœur battait légèrement plus vite que la normale. Ça ne devrait pas le toucher qu'Oswald tente de préserver sa dignité car après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était là en premier lieu. Surtout qu'il le faisait pour ses propres raisons égoïstes : comme d'habitude, il pensait qu'Ed était à lui et seulement à lui, il refusait de partager.

Le Riddler serra doucement le poing, en conflit avec lui-même, à la fois exaspéré par la possessivité d'Oswald, mais également un peu appréciateur – personne ne s'était montré possessif envers lui avant le Pingouin, jamais avec une telle ardeur, une telle hargne. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait causé leur différend principal, bien que cela date de plusieurs années à présent...

\- Ne va pas croire que, parce que nous sommes seuls, cela nous accorde la moindre intimité, lança-t-il sèchement.

\- Qui parle d'intimité ?, cracha Oswald avec une froideur glaciale. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était inutile d'ajouter l'insulte à l'humiliation, ça ne m'aurait rien apporté, sinon une bombe empaquetée dans du papier cadeau, accompagnée d'une énigme posée sur mon bureau à la fin de la journée.

\- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ce genre de vengeance puérile, siffla Ed. Nous n'en sommes plus là depuis longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé quand tu m'aguichais volontairement pour tenter de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Edward esquissa un sourire triomphant :

\- Il t'en faut si peu. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui as choisi de me mettre dans cette position. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si...

\- Oh par pitié, tais-toi !, l'interrompit Oswald avec agacement.

Le visage d'Ed s'assombrit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Le Pingouin continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux, un éclat insolent brillant dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu sais très bien que même si tu n'étais pas venu, je n'aurais rien fait contre toi. Tu es venu de ton propre chef, parce que tu en avais envie, parce que tu étais...curieux.

Avec un doigt, Oswald écarta les pans du peignoir, dévoilant une partie du torse d'Ed. Ce dernier frémit mais le laissa pourtant faire. L'atmosphère entre eux était en train de changer subtilement et il appréciait cela. L'excitation fit courir des frissons sur le duvet de sa nuque.

\- J'étais curieux aussi, c'est vrai, continua le Pingouin. De voir si tu relèverais le défi et puis...

\- Tu voulais me voir nu, gronda le Riddler entre ses dents.

Oswald rougit violemment sans nier.

\- D'un point de vue strictement esthétique...tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur le torse lisse de son compagnon.

\- Tu es le seul à le penser, répondit Ed en penchant inconsciemment la tête pour se rapprocher.

\- Bientôt tout le monde le pensera, dit Oswald avec une pointe de regret.

Ed était assez près pour compter les taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Vaincu par son propre désir grandissant, il y déposa un baiser qui laissa une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la peau brûlante d'Oswald.

\- Peut-être que si c'est toi, c'est bien assez.

Il s'écarta, constata que le Pingouin gardait les yeux baissés, et il le força à relever le menton : ses yeux verts scintillaient d'étoiles, humides d'émotion.

\- Il t'en faut si peu, répéta Ed, la bouche sèche.

\- Seulement quand c'est toi, répondit Oswald, si bas qu'Edward n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il se pencha à nouveau. L'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, très brièvement.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, précisa-t-il

\- Bien sûr, haleta Oswald avec ironie. Comme si ça pouvait avoir le moindre sens.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu me repousser.

\- Parce que...je n'en ai pas envie.

Une bouffée de chaleur frappa Ed au visage et il saisit celui d'Oswald à deux mains, plaquant vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec intensité. Oswald gémit contre lui, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses poignets sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Ses lèvres se mirent à glisser tendrement contre les siennes et Ed les mordilla, avant de laper doucement pour infiltrer sa langue dans leur baiser. Un nouveau couinement échappa à Oswald, confirmant ce qu'Edward savait déjà : il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même après toutes ces années, il avait continué à l'attendre. Cette pensée était terriblement réconfortante, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Ed s'écarta juste assez pour soupirer contre sa bouche et le nom d'Oswald s'enfuit d'entre ses lèvres, dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

\- Hm...Ed...je crois...nous devrions arrêter...

Le Riddler fronça les sourcils, contrarié d'être coupé alors qu'il commençait tout juste de s'enflammer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait venir ensuite ?

Le Pingouin lui jeta un regard blasé en dépit de ses oreilles écarlates.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Par contre je doute que tu veuilles continuer de frotter ton érection contre mon veston...

Ed écarquilla les yeux et les baissa. Les remonta. Vit le sourire moqueur d'Oswald.

\- Je vais me changer !, annonça Ed en resserrant vivement les pans du peignoir.

Ils s'éloigna à grands pas vers les vestiaires, étonnamment stables sur ses talons hauts. Oswald le contempla jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte et son sourire s'élargit. Il boitilla jusqu'à la porte et dit gentiment :

\- Quand tu seras prêt...on pourrait peut-être aller dîner quelque part. Je connais un excellent restaurant chinois dans le quartier.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ed posa le front contre le battant, le souffle court, rouge de honte mais aussi d'émotions un peu plus complexes.

Il finit par répondre :

\- Okay. Mais...c'est toi qui paye.

 

 

 


End file.
